


A teaház

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2. személy Dean szemszög, ? - Freeform, Fluff, LÀSD A JEGYZETET A FIC VÈGÉN ARCHIVE WARNINGSÈRT, M/M, Tea, eső, ha ez így értelmes, könyvek, kötèny említése, mert mindez egy esős napon kezdődik, mily meglepő nemde?, nem tudom, pite, tea említése, teaház AU, teaház tulaj!Castiel, ui azok tartalmaznak spoilert, vagy ezeknek a leírása, ügyfél!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esik az eső és Dean haza akar érni olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tud, mert baromi fáradt és baszódjon meg az időjárás. Végül nem jut olyan gyorsan haza, mint gondolta, mert megáll valaminél, amit eddig egyszer se vett észre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433390/">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A teaház

**Author's Note:**

> Ez nem része egy sorozatnak, de ez az első fic a fanfices füzetemben. A második [itt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677674), negyedik pedig [itt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692839) lelhető.  
> Januárban írtam és azért, mert épp akkor lett ez a füzetes ötletem és mindenképpen akartam bele írni valamit.
> 
> Eredetileg angolul írtam  
> magyarra is én fordítottam ~~yey, egy élmény volt, remélem, megérte TuT~~  
>  a béta pedig [Fonetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonetti/pseuds/Fonetti) volt

A mai egy hideg és esős nap. Otthon felejtetted az esernyődet. Az út haza egy húsz perces séta, egész nap keményen dolgoztál, épphogy csak kiléptél a munkahelyedről és máris olyan vizes vagy, mintha egy medencéből jöttél volna ki. Elkezdesz futni. Ez az utca általában nagyon forgalmas, mert ez valami vásárló utca, tele ruhaboltokkal, kávézókkal meg ilyesmikkel, de most majdnem üres.  
Senki se szereti az olyan szutyok időt, mint a mai.  
Nagyon fáradt vagy, ezért lelassítasz és észreveszel valamit, amit eddig még soha. Egy kis bolto- nem, egy kávézót…? Bizonytalan vagy. ’ **TEAHÁZ** ’ mondják nagy betűk az ajtó fölött te segg.  
Nem a te stílusod, soha nem iszol teát, de a hely barátságosnak tűnik. A fal halvány barna, az ajtó faragott fából van, az ablakok pedig barna kerettel vannak díszítve.  
A hely nem lehet szörnyű, ezért bemész. Egy kis csengő felcsendül kétszer; egyszer, amikor kinyitod az ajtót és még egyszer, amikor becsukod. Oh, persze, a csengő az ajtó fölött van. Nem túl hangos és úgy tűnik, te vagy az egyetlen, aki hallotta.  
Körbenézel. Bal oldalt fából faragott bokszok, néhol könyvespolcok és csendesen beszélgető vagy olvasó emberek vannak. Mindenkinek van egy bögréje és páran esznek is valamit.  
Nincs tömeg, de van vevő bőven. Minden nyugodt és… és csodálatos. Senkinek nem árulnád el, de egy kicsit… olyan, mintha hazaértél volna.  
Főleg, amikor pite illatot érzel.  
Elnézel jobbra. Egy régi kasszát látsz és süteményeket a pulton. A pult mögött polcok vannak, rajtuk könyvek és még több desszert.  
Aztán meglátod a kasszást, aki annyira odatartozik, mint egy hal a tengerbe. Gyönyörű szemek –ha valaki kérdezné, mi a kedvenc színed, most hezitálás nélkül tudnál válaszolni- haj, ami tökéletesnek tűnik, aranyos mosoly és egy fodros kötény.  
Igen, egy _fodros_ kötény. Bárhol máshol, bárki máson nevetségesen festene, de itt és most tökéletes.  
Odasétálsz a pénztárhoz és megszólalsz  
\- Helló!  
\- Helló, mit adhatok inni? - kérdezi a pénztáros egy hangon, amit te egész nap szívesen hallgatnál.  
\- Amm… egy teát, asszem… - elveszettnek és nagyon butának érzed magad.  
\- Nem gyakran iszol teát, igaz? És még itt se voltál ezelőtt.  
\- Igaz.  
\- Nos, van egy tea listánk itt, vagy ha akarod, meglephetlek valamivel.  
\- A meglepetést választom. –mondod, ahogy megdörzsölöd az orrnyerged.  
\- Fáj a fejed?  
\- Igen, hosszú nap, meg minden  
\- Értem… Még valamit? Sütit, tortát, pitét?  
\- Pitét!  
\- Pekándiós, nem baj?  
\- Megfelel.  
\- Oké, amíg megcsinálom a teád, le tudsz ülni, megszárítkozni meg minden. Érezd magad otthon.  
Visszamosolyogsz és leülsz egy közeli bokszba. Leveszed a kabátod, mert már kezdesz felmelegedni és nem is vagy annyira vizes, mint voltál. Viszont a hajad még mindig túl vizes, beletúrsz a kezeddel.  
  
A pénztáros meghozza a szelet pitédet és egy bögre gőzölgő teát. A tea illatától jobban érzed magad. Kiderül, hogy a tea mentás és a kasszás azért választotta, mert ez segít, ha fejfájásod van.  
Kérdezel a hellyel kapcsolatban és belekortyolsz a teádba, amíg a pénztáros beszél. Elkezded enni a pitét, a pénztáros –akiről kiderül, hogy a hely tulajdonosa is- leül veled szemben és beszél. A tea tényleg sokat segít, a pite baromi finom –házi készítésű- és boldogan mész haza.  
  
Ez után a nap után minden nap meglátogatod a kis teaházat. Mindig iszol egy teát, eszel pár szelet pitét és beszélgetsz a tulajjal. Nem igazán lep meg senkit se, amikor ti ketten elkezdtek randizni. Nem vagytok egy tökéletes pár, de ki a fene akar tökéletes lenni, amikor lehetsz boldog?  
  
A teaház az otthonoddá válik, és bárhol látsz mentát, vagy érzed menta illatát, eszedbe jut az az esős nap, amikor találkoztál életed egyik legfontosabb emberével.  
De nem, a teázás nem a te stílusod, nem.  
’Egy’ bögre naponta nem számít. Mondod te.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> erre nincs szüksèg, ez egy boldog történet, boldog véggel
> 
> **~O~**


End file.
